


Chief Researcher's Diary

by A_5K



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alex Wesker (Resident Evil), Henry Sarton, Keith Arving, S. Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_5K/pseuds/A_5K
Summary: Events told between the time William Birkin left for Raccoon and start of the outbreak in perspective of the new head of Arklay Labs. First POV file format. Lots of grammatical mistakes





	1. June 20, 1991

**June 20, 1991**

* * *

The weather is very gloomy today. When I walked down the helicopter platform, the mountain air of Arklay mixed with the smell of mud breezed through me. To be honest, back when I viewed this old architecture from the air, I can't bring myself to believe this is the infamous "Arklay Laboratory" of Umbrella Corporation. In my perspective, it should at least bear extreme modernism, and not some place like a haunted house.

A blond haired, somewhat thin young man stood there. His eyes were fixed on the research files he had in his hands, occasionally scribbled down notes. Only did he walked towards me for a handshake when the helicopter landed, but he seemed apathetic, as if he handshaked with thin air.

"William, your predecessor." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"I'm John Clemens, it's an honor to meet you, your leadership in the development of..."

"I'm going back to Raccoon City." William interrupted my flattery. "The construction of the Underground Labs over there still needs supervising, and those experimental data needs to be dealt. Good luck to you."

I felt humiliated. I was about to complain, but William had already got on the helicopter I just got off of, and shut the doors.

"Don't mind him." The slightly chubby man with messy hair that was just behind William patted my shoulder. Seemed he's way more humorous.

"Doctor William Birkin, the youngest researcher in the company, future head of Raccoon Labs. He's like _the_ morning sun to us. He has a crazy lot of funds, just be careful not to mess with him."

"Hey." He reached his hand to me in a friendly way. The helicopter took off, our white labcoats stirred by the strong wind. "I'm Ed Smith, your consultant researcher."

 


	2. July 13, 1991

**July 13, 1991**

* * *

 

As the new head of R&D, my job for these few days is to get familiarized with the work done here in Arklay. I understood the importance of Arklay Labs to Umbrella, and to the development of progenitor virus after I became a member of Umbrella's core researchers. This IS the very first lab dedicated to the progenitor, and the lab that yield the most valuable results in all of Umbrella branches accross the globe. It was the work of two genius head researchers: One is William Birkin, whom I already met. I heard the other's name is Albert Wesker, he was moved sometime after I got here. Despite he's still the consultant researcher in some ways, I had never even seen him once.

About the contributions made by Arklay labs, that is currently being researched in all branches of Umbrella --- Tyrant Virus, or simply called the "T". Of course, higher-ups in the company kept its security extremely strict. I have no knowledge of the details even after I had been appointed as a head researcher, only knew the research of T was done by one of the founders of Umbrella. But yes, I am aware of its recent progress. Despite the huge cost put into research, the bio-weapons made from T are strong and efficient. In other words, Umbrella's work is revolutionary, slowly dominating the market of bioweaponry.

Despite this, I faintly felt, the research conducted around T is not that simple. What are they trying to achieve with all these information? I don't know currently. Perhaps people like William Birkin and Albert Wesker know more about this.


	3. August 2, 1991

**August 2, 1991**

* * *

 

It's very hot here during summertime, we opened the fans to a maximum, attempted to cool the temperature down. Many researchers had wrote complaints to me about getting new air conditioners for the labs. Those air-cooled water cooler broke long ago, and the ceiling fans often blew hot air, making their daily life very difficult.

Of course, the request for changing the central air conditioning was filed back in early July. We never got any response from the headquarters. Ed swayed his chubby finger and told me, the Arklay labs now are far from the company's main focus. Unless we make some breaking progress, the company aren't going to do anything about here.

It's true of what he said. After William Birkin's departure, the lab already lost its original intents. Nowadays, many research done here are centered around T's forth or fifth mutations. Compared to the other labs whom are developing combat type B.O.W.s, our "results" are indeed insufficient.

But many of the researchers here carries a conceited mood. "All the combat type B.O.W.s from other branches needs the mutated samples here from our lab. We are the basis for the whole B.O.W. research."

This is true in theory, but to the higher-ups of Umbrella, what are they exactly concerned about?

The experimental basis here, or the digits B.O.W. bring to their accounts?


	4. Janurary 4, 1992

**Janurary 4, 1992**

* * *

 

I don't know if the company should be thankful not to have any guild-like staff organizations. Those who dared to say "no" would simply be kicked out if they don't know the company's secrets. But if they do... I can't say the consequences. Also, from what I seen, even those who knew the slightest tidbit of Umbrella are scared to reject any of its orders.

According to common sense, we should be at home right now, enjoying our vacation. But, even a simple fax from the company, we have to leave, and take the train to that haunted house, keep conducting research face to face with that dangerous virus. Sometimes I really wonder Umbrella's logics. If one of the researchers overexhaust themself and cause a virus leak, whose responsibility is that? At times I really want them to experience the working conditions here themselves. We're dancing on the tip of the needle with the abyss below us.


	5. May 10, 1992

**May 10, 1992**

* * *

 

I don't know how many days had passed, nor do I know what time it is now. I have not been able to close my eyes ever since the construction below the dormitory began. I really doubt Ed's decision --- building a biotank under the dorms? But Ed seemed quite excited, he said he combined the T virus with a shark's cell, and discovered many interesting phenomenons. He said he needs an actual experiment to test his hypothesis.

I don't care and I want to sleep. I'll just take a quick nap on Henry's bed for now...


	6. July 11, 1992

**July 11, 1992**

* * *

 

The construction for the tank finally finished. Ed had contributed this much to an experiment, I hope he finds what he needs.

Today's the day the new reserachers arrive. Almost a year being here, my life and work have nothing fun at all. During the short break every month, taking the employee train to Raccoon City felt like a field trip out of the jail. My brother was thrown in jail before for selling drugs. He used to say, the dreadfulness of jail is not from a fear of violence, but surviving the plain days under violent rules. I think, despite being the head researcher, I am no different from the others.

"My sanity's crumbling." Keith Arving said to me as we waited on the platform for the newcomers to arrive. He's completely exhausted from the reports these weeks. "Those newbies, can they really handle this?"

"Good luck to them."

I was suddenly reminded of what William said to me. If my current self were to face him on that day, I would have no complaint to his attitude at all. Those who survived at least a year either have a strong mentality, or, completely insane.


	7. July 12, 1992

**July 12, 1992**

* * *

 

That asian researcher named Ada has quite the skills. No matter in knowledge of biochemistry, progenitor virus, or in ability to act and organize. This is a rare sight in Arklay. Moreover, she's young, and very pretty.

Perhaps because of the disproportion in number of male to female researchers, Ada's presence here lightened up our mood. And her bright red shirt under the labcoat has a sharp contrast to this enviroment. To be honest, she's very charming. But I always felt like there's something unknown behind her calm personality. Afterall, to see a young and pretty lady participates in the work of progenitor is quite impressive.

Also something worth of mention: William Birkin came back today. He, Ed, Sam Ross and I headed down to the underground prison. There's a cell for a temporary research room. Within is "that woman". She's the only human test subject I known of here. But somehow I felt she might not be the only one.

After we collected some diagrams, William began examine the papers as usual. I took the chance to ask him about this test subject. He shook his head indifferently, eyes never left those EKG and EEG. "She was here before I came. I don't know who she is, or where they got her." Seen how focused he is, I kept the next question to myself.

"Do you think it's humane, that she became like this?"


	8. August 21, 1992

**August 21, 1992**

* * *

 

The central air conditioning we requested last year finally came! Along came a new management system the company developed called the "Red Queen". Addition of this system is because of a failed attempt at information leak. On July 23, some coded signals came within the labs, and the people from the security team quicky intervened and terminated it. But they found no clues when they tried to trace the source. So Umbrella kicked John Toleman out of his position as the head of security in Arklay.

"Who tried to leak information of the labs?" It's a hot topic among our discussion. Very few have the access to Arklay's confidental documents. Even I, the chief researcher, doesn't know much about this place. Of course, those who held these information won't leak it to the public, it's the equivalence of destroying themselves. So, whoever did it must have high skills of analysis and exploration. Who might it be?

Around 5 in the afternoon, the engineering team for transport the central air conditioning and management system prepared to leave. Their leader, a veteran from Russian military, handed Spencer's order to me. The Umbrella branch in Europe had found a suitable gene for the Tyrant project, and is currently using the method of cloning for mass production. The first subject cloned will arrive here in three days. It appears they're bringing the Tyrant project back to surface. 


	9. August 24, 1992

**August 24, 1992**

* * *

 

The test subject for Tyrant project called "Se-1" arrived at the labs today. That veteran named Sergei seemed quite fond of it, with a hint of some unusual emotions. Observing the clone, which had already matured, I felt butterfly in my stomach. This test subject shares no similar features to a human except for its general shape. We placed it on B-4, it'll be our main focus from now on.

I met Ada again in the dormitory cafeteria. She wore a red dress today, looks so beautiful! I heard many reports that researchers fight during shifts in order to be with her. This is no news to me --- not much female researchers remain after Annette left. Perhaps it's the instincts for their fight?


	10. October 12, 1992

**October 12, 1992**

* * *

 

The test subject they bought here became more robust. Besides from the interior heart, it had grew a stronger, more sturdy heart on the outside, making two circulatory systems in its body. To be honest, I don't really know why the T virus mutated it in such a way, but William Birkin seemed to had predicted it long ago. He left a ton of papers in the visual data room on B-2, but I don't think anyone could understand it.

After the Tyrant project restarted, the Arklay labs got busy again. All types of reports and requests flooded me. I contacted the higher-ups in hope for a secretary to spilt the job, but White Umbrella declined the request due to "Security reasons", and told me to "just pick one from the researchers" here if I "really like to have a secretary." I almost ripped that fax apart! The researchers here are mostly biochemists, they don't have the organizing skills of a secretary! Letting me to find one in these people is like finding a needle in a haystack!

But after I informed everyone about it, Ada Wong volunteered to take the position. She said she worked as secretary for other companies before she became a researcher, she has experience on this job. I felt agitated all the sudden, and accepted her request instantly.

In retrospect, the results were almost identical to what I looked forward to...


	11. November 9, 1992

**November 9, 1992**

* * *

 

It's my birthday today, and finally I welcomed the long-awaited break. Of course, I have proper reasons for my absense. Construction for Raccoon Labs were finished, the Chicago branch host a company party to celebrate its success. It's a private party, consists only of chief and consultant researchers of each branch, so this celebration looks almost completely deserted, with a very scholar-like atomsphere.

In this meeting, William Birkin announced a new mutation of the progenitor. He called it the "G-virus". They just finished the lab's construction, so the main focus haven't been decided yet. "G-virus" related research are still on words and theories. Despite this, William Birkin's discovery of the virus bought everybody's attention. The director from one of the French facilities that specially came to this meeting, Christine Henry, changes her expression from time to time. I wonder what she had in mind.

Perhaps even the higher-ups of Umbrella know little of William's recent discovery. But, the letter Spencer wrote to him authorizes the development of this virus. Maybe she's jealous of American branches' accomplishments?

In this celebration, I found Ada has incredible social skills, tactful, copes with ease. Even the well-known consultant researchers from other branches compliments on her remarkable intelligence. Of course, with the exception of William, who's studying on some files with his wife in the corner, as if nothing around them matters at all.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. "If I stayed in Arklay for too long, will I become like this as well?"

I bought the question to Ada, but she just smiled back.


End file.
